


Forever Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: Hardly any fluff, M/M, angst filled, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeon jungkook fell in love with taehyung when he was fifteen. 5 years later, jungkook is still in love with him, he goes to taehyungs childhood home, he is greeted with to taehyungs parents, dressed in all black on their way to their sons funeral.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taehyung is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung and jungkook have been best friends since they were four

jungkook was playing by himself on the neighborhoods play set, as he was rushing up and down the staircase of the set he fell, he fell face first into the metal stair, he remembered the big gash he had gotten on his left cheek, and his bruised and bloody lip. jungkook’s parents weren’t around, both of them too busy at home to come play with small jungkookie. 

once his face hit the stair he could instantly feel the pain, he started crying almost instantly, his small chubby hands were clutching his cheek, his eyes filled with fear when he saw the blood on his tiny fingers, feeling it flow down his face mixing with his tears. 

“mommy and daddy have dinosaur bandages at home” jungkook looked up as he heard the small, confident voice. 

“mommy and daddy said I shouldn't go places with strangers” jungkook said quietly, still sniffling and still in lots of pain. 

“my name is taehyung, i am four- no five years old! and i live right there!” the slightly taller boy pointed to a small house, right next to a small bakery. 

they both giggled together before taehyung grabbed jungkooks hand.

“what’s your name?” 

“my name is jungkook and i’m four!” he said proudly, smiling and giggling, causing his cheek and lip to sting even more. 

he hissed at the pain, tears building up in his eyes. 

“c-come on!!! we gotta hurry! dinosaur bandages always help me when I'm sad !” taehyung exclaimed before he grabbed jungkooks hand, not caring that there’s dried blood on it, and they waddled their way over to taehyungs house. 

_ that was eleven years ago.  _

_ jungkook was now 15, and taehyung 16  _

both of the boys hang out everyday after school, sometimes just chilling in taehyungs room, but most of the time they are at taes moms bakery. helping the older woman with her business which is very popular. especially on sunday mornings. 

today was one of those busy mornings. 

taehyung black hair was a mess, slight curls visible in his hair. his eyes were still a little puffy from waking up so early, and his tan skin was glowing in the sunlight from the big windows in the entrance of the cafe. 

jungkook on the other hand looked like he just got hit by a truck, or at least that’s what he thought. his brown hair was sticking up in every way possible, his eyes were bloodshot from staying up late the night before laughing and smiling with taehyung. his “work” clothes for the bakery weren’t clean, so he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and grey joggers. 

“jungkook, sweetheart could you please come help me get this bread out of then oven please” taehyungs mom Mi Sun, said softly as she walked over behind the counter grabbing two sets of oven mitts, putting one on and leaving the other for jungkook to grab. 

together they pulled the sweet honey bread out of the oven and set it in the cooling rack, the sweet aroma of honey bread filled the bakery, causing a small growl to come out of taehyungs stomach. 

jungkook giggled at the older, his mom chuckled as well before breaking the awkward silence, “tae honey, come here to eat some food, you too jungkook!” 

taehyung quickly walked his way over to the cooling rack, and grabbed two freshly made muffins, “eat up jungkookie, we have a big day ahead of us” taehyung said, his voice still groggy from waking up early,  _ his voice is so hot.  _

at age 15 jungkook knew he was in love with taehyung, hell everyone knew he was in love with him, except taehyung of course. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was taehyung's 17th birthday, it’s been a year since jungkook has found out that he’s in love with his best friend

jungkook is at taehyungs party, his small humble home is filled with drunk, horny teenagers. this year taehyungs boyfriend is joined with them, jungkook knows hardly anything about him, he knows his age, and name. 

his boyfriend is 18 years old and his name is Park Jimin. jungkook would be lying if he didn’t say jimin was one of the most beautiful men he’s met, he has faded pink hair, almost matching the color of his plump lips, his brown eyes anyone can get lost in. 

him and taehyung are perfect for each other, their hands fit perfectly together, their bodies melt into each other when they cuddle, their lips lock perfectly together. 

jungkook understands why taehyung is dating jimin, he’s everything and more. 

jungkook doesn’t drink so he’s in the kitchen with his other close friend namjoon. they are both sipping cherry coke, with stupid bendy straws for shit and giggles. not caring that others are judging them as they walk into the kitchen. 

namjoon is almost laying on the island in taes kitchen, jungkook on the other hand is sitting on the table top across from namjoon. 

“how is it going with ya know..” namjoon said jungkook tilted his head in confusion, “what do you mean hyung?” 

“fuck kook-ah, everyone knows your in love with taehyung, have you told me yet?” namjoon whispered screamed, making sure to put his best smile on when someone would walk into the kitchen. 

jungkook immediately felt down,  _ of course i didn’t tell him, he has a fucking boyfriend.  _

_ he loves jimin not me.  _

  
  


“before you say he doesn’t because he’s with jimin doesn’t mean anything jungkook, stop giving yourself false hope, it’s eating you away” namjoon said before taking another big gulp of his cherry coke. 

“i’m sorry hyung, i just wish i could get over him” 

“i know jungkook, i know” 

** _later that night _ **

everyone has left taehyungs party, besides himself and jimin of course. namjoon had left a while ago. 

jungkook has been cleaning up the trash scattered all over his friend's house for the past hour. jimin and taehyung had been in taes bedroom for awhile now, doing stuff jungkook really didn’t want to get into. 

once he was done he decided to just crash on the couch, he normally slept in taes bed with him when he stayed over, but they haven’t done that in months ever since jimin came along. jungkook tried to not let any of it bother him, but it was hard considering he was in love with his best friend. 

  
  


he was awaken by the smell of bacon and eggs, making his mouth water almost instantly. he made his way to the kitchen, seeing a half naked taehyung, only in his boxers, his neck smothered in small purplish hickeys. jimin was nowhere to be seen. Taehyung’s skin glowing from the light above the countertops. 

“take a picture, it’ll last longer kookie” taehyung said, a smirk on his face, small chuckle escaping his lips. 

jungkook immediately flushed bright red, he laughed along with taehyung, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, incredibly embarrassed from being caught staring at taehyungs body. 

“don’t be embarrassed, it’s okay i know i’m hot as fuck, make yourself useful cut these peppers” he said, tossing a red pepper at jungkook, his large boxy smile showing as they laughed and cooked together. 

as time passed their breakfast was ready, jungkook was digging in while taehyung was taking his time, his head was still pounding from last night. 

“I didn't embarrass myself in front of jimin last night right?” taehyung said quietly, pushing his scrambled eggs around with his chopsticks, jungkook laughed, “of course not taehyung, your not like me when I'm drunk, you guys legit just made out on the couch the whole night, then went back into your room.” 

“o-oh, you don’t think we.. you know?” 

“taehyung you know he wouldn’t do any of that while you were drunk, jimin isn’t like that.” 

“I know, will you help me cover these up please?” taehyung pointed to his neck, a slight pout was planted on his face. 

jungkook took a quick bite of his bacon before standing up, grabbing taehyungs hand and leading him to the elders bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung was now 18, jungkook had just turned 17

jimin has just broken up with taehyung. 

**jimin:** before you come at me for breaking up with him, I see the way you look at him, i didn’t deserve him, you deserve him. 

**jungkook:** what?? 

**jungkook: ** he’s my best friend jimin. 

**jimin:** yeah well your in love with your best friend. 

**jimin:** go comfort him, buy him pizza and green tea ice cream, make sure he feels loved, he said he was okay but ik he’s not. 

**jimin:** tell him i’m sorry. 

**jungkook: ** okay hyung. 

jungkook set his phone back down, sighing before heading back into the living room of his house, the first thing he saw was taehyung on his couch with around 10 blankets wrapped around him, one arm extended towards the TV, trying to find something interesting to watch to keep his mind off the ache in his heart. 

jungkook made his way over to taehyung, he nuzzled his head into the elders shoulder, “want some green tea ice cream or pizza?” 

he sniffled before answering “green tea ice cream p-please” his voice started to break the more he talked, it broke jungkooks heart, he kissed taehyungs cheek and temple before getting up to grab the ice cream. when he returned taehyung was on his side curled in a ball silently crying. 

“tae, please don’t cry” 

there was no answer from him, he set down the ice cream and two spoons on the coffee table and climbed over taehyung so he was facing him. 

once he was next to him he started to wipe the tears falling off his face,

“jimin says he’s sorry” 

“jimin doesn’t mean shit jungkook, he broke my fucking heart” his voice cracked as he spoke, jungkook stayed silent after he heard taehyungs voice raise. 

taehyung sighed before speaking again, “i’m sorry jungkook, i know he didn’t want to hurt me, he told me someone else is in love with me and he just can’t deal with that.” 

jungkook face went completely pale. his head started to spin, he suddenly felt sick.  _ please jimin couldn’t of told him, i’m not ready. I'm his best friend, he couldn’t fucking love me.  _

  
  


“uh jungkook? dude you okay?” taehyung asked, which made jungkook jump, and realize that taehyung didn’t know who else loved him like that. 

“yeah, yeah i’m okay, sorry. green tea ice cream time?” jungkook replied sharing a small smile. 

“of course jungkookie” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung was now 19, jungkook 18.

it was around 3 am when jungkook got a text message from taehyung. 

**taehyung:** hey you awake? 

**jungkook:** yep. 

**taehyung: ** oh. 

**taehyung:** wasn’t expecting you to be up ngl. 

**jungkook:** yeah well i got shit loads of homework. 

**jungkook: ** shit, sorry, i’m just stressed. i didn’t mean to snap at you like that. 

**jungkook: ** tae, please i’m sorry. do you need anything? 

_ read: 3:12 am  _

**jungkook:** talk to me please. 

_ Read: 3:17 am  _

**jungkook:** i’m sorry okay? 

_ read: 3:37 am  _

jungkook sighed before setting his phone down, he felt awful for snapping at taehyung like that but he was just so stressed over school, he started to continue to write his paper when he heard his phone buzz. 

he saved his paper before checking the notification. 

**taehyung:** it’s okay, i’m okay, i’m going to sleep. i love you, goodnight kookie. 

**jungkook:** you sure? i love you too tae, 

**taehyung:** mm sure, night. 

**jungkook:** goodnight. 

that night jungkook remembers like it was yesterday. it was the night his best friend lost himself. the one day jungkook so stressed out he couldn’t see the pain in taehyungs world. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung is now 20, jungkook is 19.

it’s been around a year since jungkook and taehyung have been in contact, jungkook really doesn’t know what happened. taehyung left busan for college in seoul. when he left he promised jungkook they would stay in touch, it just never worked. 

jungkook decided to text jimin. they haven’t really chatted since him and taes breakup, they spoke briefly at parties, but nothing really special, as jimin was in his sophomore year of college and jungkook has just finished his senior year of high school. 

**JK: ** hey.

**jimin: ** oh hey dude ! how have you been? 

**JK: ** Oh, you know, just finished high school, i’m taking a break from school for about a year, then i’m moving to japan. 

**jimin: ** oh wow !! that’s real exciting kook! how are you and taehyung? joon hasn’t said much about you two lately. 

**JK: ** oh uh, i was actually thinking about visiting him today. or at least his parents if he wasn’t home for break. 

**jimin: ** don’t you know if he’s home or not? he’s like your best friend. 

**JK:** yeah that didn’t work. we haven’t talked since about a month since he left for seoul. 

**JK:** we just fell off ig. 

**jimin: ** oh kookie.. did you ever tell him? 

**JK:** no. i don’t want to burden him. it’s better if he doesn’t know. 

**JK: ** i’m gonna head out, i’ll speak to you later jimin hyung. 

jungkook grabbed his keys and headed out of his small apartment, making sure to grab some pictures from his graduation to give to tae and his parents. 

it took around an hour to get to taehyungs place, the small bakery was long gone by now, his mom found a better job and just decided to sell the bakery. it was now a small convenience store. jungkook decided to stop in there and buy some flowers. he picked two roses with cherry blossoms around the edge of the bag. he smelled the flowers before paying and walking up to taehyungs. 

his heart was racing, today he decided he was gonna tell taehyung his feelings, they were both adults so jungkook thought that was right. 

he made sure he looked okay before knocking on the door, he fixed his now long hair, and pushed some strands behind his ear. 

he knocked. he heard commotion coming from behind the door which just made him more nervous. his heart was pounding, his heart dropped when he saw what was behind the door. 

it was taehyungs mother, dressed in all black, she was already clutching a bouquet of flowers, tears were streaming down her face and her expression changed dramatically. 

“oh jungkook, it’s nice to see you here? do you need anything” she sniffled, putting on her best fake smile. 

jungkook nodded, placing a soft smile on his own face, “oh yeah, is taehyung home? i needed to talk to him quickly” 

her face immediately fell, the tears grew back in her eyes as she pushed herself into jungkook’s arms. 

“jungkook, i’m so s-sorry,” she held onto his shirt as she cried, 

“taehyungs g-gone, he’s not w-with us anymore, he swallowed a bunch of pills while me and his father were out, by the time we got back it was t-too l-late” she cried even harder as she finished the sentence. 

jungkooks mind went completely blank. taehyung couldn’t be gone. 

jungkook didn’t even realize that tears were rolling down his cheeks when taehyungs mother caressed his cheek, wiping the tears away. 

“we were just about to call you jungkook, before you showed, his funeral is today around 4, please i hope you can make it” she said softly, 

“of course Mi Sun, y-you know i’ll be there” 

_ they had arrived at the funeral, jimin had drove over and met jungkook and gave him his fit, black suit.  _

_ jungkook had viewed the body of his lover, he would be lying if he didn’t cry into jimin’s shoulder the whole funeral, jimin had broke into sobs during his speech.  _

_ when jungkook and jimin returned, it was already late so they decided to stay in a hotel room nearby. before they left the funeral Mi Sun had given jungkook taehyungs suicide note, he had two notes, ones for his family and another for just jungkook.  _

_ ————— _

𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚓𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚔𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚎, 

𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒’𝚖 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚎. 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏. 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐. 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑, 𝚜𝚎𝚘𝚞𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎, 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎. 

𝚒 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚞𝚢 𝚈𝚞𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚘. 𝚒 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚔𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢, 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚖𝚎. 𝚒 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚖𝚎. 

𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚖𝚎, 𝚒 𝚕𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚒 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔. 

𝚒 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚒 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 

𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚔𝚘𝚘𝚔. 𝚒’𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 

𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚓𝚒𝚖𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘. 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎. 

𝚒’𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚠𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗. 

𝚒’𝚖 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚓𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚔𝚘𝚘𝚔. 𝚒’𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚒 𝚌𝚊𝚗’𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎. 

𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏. 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚞𝚕𝚝. 

𝚒 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚓𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚔𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚎, 𝚒’𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎, 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙱𝚢 𝚅. 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚒 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 

𝚒’𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜. 

𝚒’𝚖 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 

-𝙺𝚒𝚖 𝚃𝚊𝚎𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚐 

  
  



End file.
